Camino hacia al Futuro
by Liliana Flores
Summary: Después de la partida del faraón, Yugi y sus amigos, hasta el mismísimo Seto Kaiba, tendrán que seguir con sus vidas y cada uno tomara caminos distintos, para en un futuro volver a cruzarse.
1. Capítulo 1: Corazones Rotos

Primero que nada quiero decir que los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenecen.  
Es la primera vez que publico en esta plataforma, espero les guste el primer capítulo, estaré esperando con ansias sus comentarios, acepto criticas constructivas, opiniones, recomendaciones, o que le gustaría que pasará, etc. 

**Capítulo I  
Corazones Rotos**

Después de que Atem perdiera el duelo contra Yugi pasó lo esperado, el gran faraón podría descansar en paz después de mucho tiempo. Al ver esto sus amigos y todos los presentes quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

Al ver que nadie reaccionaba, Tea intento ir hacia el faraón sin embargo Joey la tomo de un brazo mientras este mantenía la cabeza agachada. Un fuerte nudo se hizo en la garganta de la castaña quien observaba como Atem atravesaba aquella puerta sin mirar atrás y sin titubear. La puerta se cerró…

Después de unos minutos, Solomon, el abuelo de Yugi, se dirigió a su nieto quien aún se encontraba en el suelo dejando caer sus lágrimas.

– Yugi…– susurro – esto estaba destinado a suceder, piensa que ahora él está en un lugar mejor – dijo de manera consoladora.

Yugi se levantó y miro a sus amigos, todos tenían la misma cara, hasta Seto Kaiba mostraba desconcierto. Por su parte, los Ishtar sabían que eso era lo "correcto", entre sollozos todos salieron de aquel lugar despidiéndose unos de otros.

Casi era de noche cuando llegaron a ciudad Domino, cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas casas; Joey y Serenity volvieron al departamento donde su hermano vivía con su padre acompañados de Tristán, al final solo quedaron Yugi, Tea y el abuelo.

– Yugi me iré adelantando tengo unas cosas que comprar, te veo en casa, no tardes mucho – dijo Solomon mientras se alejaba. El tricolor y la castaña se quedaron solos, comenzaron a caminar en silencio hasta que el pequeño ojivioleta comenzó a hablar.

– Lo voy a extrañar mucho…– sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer – daría lo que fuera por repetir ese duelo y ser yo quien lo perdiera – sacando así a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

– Yo también Yugi… – susurro.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunto mientras observaba a Tea limpiar sus lágrimas.

– Supongo que seguir adelante Yugi – respondió mostrándose más serena – no podemos quedarnos estancados y ver como nuestras vida se va en ello. Ya casi nos graduamos… – espero unos segundos antes de continuar – tendremos que aprender a vivir sin su presencia y cumplir nuestros objetivos.

Yugi solo asintió con su cabeza y le dedico una leve sonrisa. Después de un rato llegaron a casa de la castaña, se despidieron y Yugi continúo su camino.

La chica entro a su casa, dejo sus cosas en el sofá y sin ganas subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, una vez allí abrió las puertas de su balcón dejando entrar el aire fresco, se dirigió a su cajonera y saco su pijama, entro al baño y se dio una ducha con agua caliente. Al salir del baño observo su cama, esta se veía cubierta por la luz de la luna que entraba a través del balcón. Se cambió y se acostó en el centro de esta para llorar en silencio, la noche transcurrió hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

La luz del amanecer comenzaba a asomarse por el balcón iluminando la figura de la chica mientras empezaba a despertar. Talló sus ojos y se quedó sentada sobre la cama tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido el día anterior, sin ánimos se puso de pie y bajo hasta la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y al ver que no había nada se dispuso a ir de compras.

Una vez lista, salió de casa, era un día nublado tal y como a ella le gustaban, sin embargo en ese momento no lo disfrutaba, sus pensamientos estaban totalmente concentrados es una persona: Atem. Aun no podía creer que él ya no estaba y que ya no lo volvería a ver, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Después de un rato, sin darse cuenta acabo en Kaiba Corps, Seto y Mokuba bajan de su auto cuando a lo lejos lograron visualizar a una chica castaña de cabello corto, de inmediato el más joven de los Kaiba la reconoció y corrió hacia ella.

– ¡Tea! – gritó el pequeño.

En ese momento la castaña reacciono y volteó para ver a Mokuba dirigirse a ella, Tea le dedico una sutil sonrisa.

– Hola Mokuba, ¿Cómo estás?

– Mucho mejor que tú, por lo que veo – respondió el pequeño mientras se arrepentía de haber dicho lo anterior – ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto inmediatamente.

– ¿La verdad? – Se quedó en silencio mientras Mokuba asentía con la cabeza – No lo sé, salí a comprar algunas cosas y termine aquí.

– ¿Es por el Faraón? ¿Aún no asumes lo que sucedió?

– Todo paso tan rápido… – susurro la castaña.

– Lo sé… Seto esta igual aunque no quiera admitirlo.

Se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, Seto se aproximó a ellos sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

– ¿Qué haces en mi compañía niña? – pregunto con la frialdad que lo caracteriza.

– Ya me voy – respondió Tea secamente.

La chica se alejó de ellos mientras que Mokuba le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su hermano.

– ¿Por qué me miras así?

– No debiste hablarle de esa manera, deberías tomar un curso sobre cómo tratar a las personas en especial a las chicas lindas como Tea.

Seto puso los ojos en blanco y ambos entraron a la compañía.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Capitulo II  
Un Nuevo Comienzo**

Con todo lo sucedido en los últimos días, los chicos habían olvidado que tenían una vida, estaban a punto de graduarse, quedaban solo unas semanas para subir sus promedios y presentar sus exámenes de admisión a las universidades, se aproximaba una nueva etapa.

Sintiendo aun el vacío que Atem dejo en ellos, se dispusieron a terminar esa etapa de la mejor manera.

 _ **En casa de Yugi.**_

– ¡Yugi! Apresúrate o llegaras tarde a clases – grito el abuelo.

Yugi se aproximaba a la cocina y al mismo tiempo se terminaba de vestir.

– Buenos días abuelito, ya estoy casi listo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Dependiendo a que te refieras… – contesto mientras metía un bocado de hot cakes a su boca.

– Sobre todo Yugi.

– Lo extraño, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Se convirtió en alguien especial no solo para mí, estoy seguro que los muchachos se sienten igual, pero como dijo Tea no podemos quedarnos estancados, debemos continuar aunque duela.

– Aaah, yo también extrañare al muchacho, era como si tuviera dos nietos en uno – dijo mientras lo recordaba con mucho cariño.

 _ **En casa de los Wheeler.**_

– ¡Joey! ¡Tristán! Vengan a desayunar – llamaba Serenity a su hermano y casi novio.

Ambos chicos se dirigían al comedor mientras se empujaban mutuamente.

– Huele tan rico – dijo Tristán haciendo que Serenity se sonrojara, al ver esto Joey le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza a su amigo – ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me golpeas? – le preguntaba al rubio mientras se sobaba.

– Buenos días hermanita, gracias por el desayuno.

– ¿Cómo están? – pregunto la joven haciendo que un silencio incomodo reinara en el ambiente.

– No podemos decir que estamos bien, sería una mentira… – contesto Tristán en tono bajo.

– Será raro ya no sentir la presencia del faraón – dijo triste – pero estoy seguro que a él no le gustaría vernos de esta manera – aclaró de forma animada.

– Entiendo hermano, supongo que debemos seguir adelante, ¿Creen que Yugi y Tea vayan a clases hoy?

– No lo sé, todos estamos afectados, pero creo que ellos lo han resentido más o ¿Tú que piensas Joey?

– Si viejo, opino lo mismo, sobre todo a Tea, me daba la impresión de que ella sentía algo más por Atem.

Ambos chicos se despidieron de Serenity y se fueron al colegio.

 _ **En casa de Tea.**_

La castaña se encontraba ya casi lista, solo faltaba desenredar su cabello para comenzar un nuevo día. Se miró al espejo por un buen rato pensando en cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante. Al ya no estar Atem lo más probable sería que las aventuras cesarían, tendría una vida "normal".

Se dispuso a salir de casa y sin ánimos de caminar decidió pedir un taxi, durante el camino solo veía al cielo e imaginaba ver la sonrisa y mirada que diferenciaba al faraón de Yugi, cerró los ojos e intentaba hacer que en su cabeza retumbara la voz del faraón pronunciando su nombre pero después una voz la saco de su fantasía.

– Ya llegamos – era el taxista quien la miraba extrañado.

– oh si, disculpe – reacciono apresuradamente – aquí tiene muchas gracias – se bajó del auto.

En el salón ya se encontraban Yugi, Joey y Tristán hablando sobre lo sucedido.

– Cielos viejo, pensamos que no vendrías – comento Joey.

– ¿Por qué pensaron eso?

– Ya sabes – dijo Tristán mientras rascaba su cráneo – Atem…

– No les voy a mentir, estoy muy triste y será extraño no compartir cuerpo con él, pero tenemos que seguir adelante.

– ¡Así es amigos! Tenemos que hacerlo por Atem – dijo Joey mientras abrazaba a sus amigos.

En ese instante la castaña iba entrando al aula y observo al trio de bobos abrazados.

– ¡Tea! – grito Yugi.

– ¿Qué tal muchachos?

– Aquí pasando el rato ya sabes – comento Tristán mientras el ambiente se ponía tenso.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Joey a la castaña.

– Estoy de maravilla chicos – «mentira» pensó la chica.

– Tea…– susurro Yugi.

– En serio chicos, estoy bien, no pasa nada.

– Sabes que si te sientes mal cuentas con nosotros – le dijo Yugi mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la castaña.

El día transcurrió, el grupo de amigos intento sobrellevar la situación tratando de estar atentos a cada una de sus clases. Finalmente el horario de clases termino, los cuatro chicos caminaban hacia la salida charlando sobre sus calificaciones y promedios finales.

– ¡Demonios Chicos! Creo que reprobare dos materias – dijo Tristán mientras ponía su mano en la frente.

– Ni que lo digas viejo, yo estoy igual, Tea, Yugi ¿Qué tal ustedes?

– Pues creo que no reprobare, pero tampoco es que mis calificaciones sean las mejores – dijo el tricolor mientras reía.

– Pues yo no lo sé, todo dependerá de que calificaciones obtenga en los exámenes finales.

– Bromeas Tea, seguramente bien saldrás bien, siempre lo haces, eres una nerd – respondía Joey burlonamente.

– Si, es lo más seguro, de los cuatro tu eres la más lista ¿O no Tristán?

– ¡Así es!

– Eso espero… – decía la chica mientras miraba a sus amigos – además necesito conseguir alguna beca.

– Ya que estamos hablando del tema – inquirió Yugi – ¿Qué harán después de graduarse? De entrada sé que Tea será una gran bailarina.

– No, no es así Yugi – la respuesta sorprendió a sus amigos.

– ¡¿Bromeas?! – Grito Joey – desde que tenemos uso de razón siempre dijiste que tu sueño era ese.

– Si Tea, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? – pregunto Yugi poniendo su cara de curioso, «Se ve lindo» pensó ya la castaña.

– Me di cuenta que bailar no es lo único que me gusta, quiero estudiar Artes, de todo tipo, aplicare para algunas universidades donde se encuentre la carrera o en institutos. – contesto la chica animada.

– Eso es increíble Tea, estamos seguros de que lo lograras.

Los cuatro amigos se separaron al salir del colegio y cada uno se fue a su hogar.


End file.
